


Makes Me Want To Die

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Anarchy in Central City [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Excessive Alcohol Consumption, Harrison is SUCH a creep, Hartley no, M/M, Mentions of Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco is more than Hartley ever deserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Want To Die

Hartley leans over the bar to order another beer and Barry raises an eyebrow, "Have fun yesterday?" Hartley just blinks at him and Barry motions at his throat, "Tell Cisco to watch the teeth."

"Oh that wasn't Cisco." Hartley says idly, regretting it as soon as the words are out of his mouth and Barry gives him a look. He figures it would be cruel to tell Barry it was Len who left that particular mark. It's not like he and Cisco are exclusive anyway. He grabs his beer, pays and heads back to their table. Lisa is complaining a bit about having a sober girlfriend but considering some of Lisa's exes, Hartley thinks Laurel being sober is a good thing. Len is trying to steer them back on topic, which is that they're going on tour next month.

Mick shrugs noncommittally when Len attempts to enlist him to help focus the discussion at hand.

"Relax, Len, none of us are gonna fuck up or set anything on fire", Hartley reassures with a chuckle.

"Are you so sure about that?", Lisa laughs. And no, he's met these guys. They are all walking trainwrecks. Lisa is the only vaguely functional one and that's because Len took every hard knock meant for her. 

He shrugs, "We'll survive at least." And he watches Cisco out of the corner of his eye. He's in the DJ booth, lost in his own world and apparently dancing in his chair from what Hartley can see. Barry wanders over to him with what Hartley is sure is some sort of pure sugar concoction and he says something Hartley can't hear but he sees Cisco look up at him and his heart sinks because that's the same look Barry gave him. And everyone knows Barry Allen can't keep a secret.

Fuck.

 

***

When they're ready to go, he figures he'll catch Cisco, and make plans for tomorrow but Cisco is nowhere in the bar to be found and Caitlin says, "Check outside.", when he asks her.

Sure enough Cisco is leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette when Hartley steps outside. He drops the smoke on the ground and stubs it out with his boot when he sees Hartley and Hartley's well honed fight or flight instinct kicks in. Cisco leans his head against the concrete wall. "Who else are you sleeping with?"

Hartley feels his shoulders sag and he holds Cisco's gaze until he wants to sink into the ground for the weight of it. "Len.", he says flatly, daring Cisco to judge him. "Others.", he shrugged.

"Others?" Cisco says in disbelief, like he can't believe that's all Hartley has to say for himself.

"What, you expect me to remember their names?" Hartley snaps and he realizes it was the wrong thing to say when Cisco looks like Hartley just slapped him.

"I can't do this. I know I hadn't said before but I want exclusivity.", Cisco says firmly. "Take your time, decide if that's what you want and call me." And with that Cisco turns and heads back in the bar leaving Hartley feeling truly alone for the first time since Harrison Wells. But he hears Lisa calling his name so he heads in that direction.

"You ok, Hart?", Lisa asks and he nods. She clearly doesn't buy it but doesn't fight him on it either. 

"Mick, do you have your flask?" and now Lisa is seriously giving off concerned vibes as Hartley takes the proffered container.

He feels the burn of the rum and wills the weight of his conversation with Cisco away. Who does he think he is, anyway?

Uh, the only guy who's looked at you like you're worth anything since you met Len? His brain helpfully provides and he takes another swig of Mick's rum before handing the flask back.

When they get back to the shared bungalow, Hartley opens a cheap bottle of vodka and takes a swing. Fuck Cisco. It's not like Cisco would want him if he know about Harrison or the shadier parts of Hartley's past. Before his brain can catch up with his body's dumb plan, he's taken a couple more swigs and stood up. He grabbed his coat on his way out and turned up this Arabic metal band that Laurel's sister's girlfriend had introduced them all to.

It takes about an hour before he reaches his target, the high rise building Harrison Wells lives in. He feels a bit nauseous being back here since Harrison fucked him and fired him from STAR Labs but he's drunk and angry and feels like shit so he hits the buzzer. 

"Hello?" Harrison's voice sounds rough, had he been sleeping? It was nearly two am.

"It's me.", he pauses awkwardly, "Hartley."

"Come up." Harrison says and Hartley knows what he's thinking. Checkmate. But Hartley knows what he's getting into, knows Harrison is just going to use him but maybe he can use Harrison back.

He reaches Harrison's floor and he's already opened the door, shirtless with a tumbler of scotch in each hand and he hands one to Hartley who takes it. Ordinarily he'd drink it slowly but he just knocks it back, appreciates the burn silencing Cisco's voice in his head. "So what brings you back here, stranger?", Harrison murmurs as they step into the entryway.

Hartley waits for Harrison to close the door before he answers, "Fuck me." And his stomach twists from how Harrison looks at him, like he's prey. How did he miss what a creep Harrison was until it was too late. He knows he's drunk enough that anyone with ethics would turn him down, but it's Harrison so ethics are irrelevant.

Harrison takes a slow sip of his scotch and says, "Alright. You know where the bedroom is. Lead the way."

Harrison's apartment is much nicer than the owner of a sketchy bar like STAR Labs should own and Hartley's always wondered how he affords it but he steps into minimalist master bedroom and turns to look at Harrison. "Strip.", he orders. Hartley begins to pull his t-shirt over his head when Harrison stops him, "I know you can put on a better show than that."

"Yes, sir." Hartley smirks and slides the t-shirt up slowly, feels Harrison's eyes traces his movements. He tosses the shirt aside and moves on to his pants.

"That's new, on your side." Harrison comments and Hartley can't tell if Harrison is affecting breathlessness or just hasn't gotten laid in ages. But he'd put money on option number 1. When he's down to just his boxers, he slips his thumbs under the waistband and waits for Harrison's next order. "I said, strip." He reinforces harshly and Hartley obliges. 

When he's standing in front of Harrison completely naked, Harrison looks him over with a neutral expression, desire only visible if you were familiar with him.

"What do you want from me, Hartley?" Harrison ask flatly.

"I told you, I want you to fuck me.", Hartley snaps, the frustration of the evening spilling over and Harrison cups the side of his face and traces Hartley's mouth with his thumb and then he sinks to his knees and takes Hartley's dick in his hand. 

"Hands behind your back, don't say a word and do not come until I say you can."

Hartley nods and feels Harrison's tongue brush against the piercing at the head of his cock and he shivers.

Harrison goes slow, tasting him before returning to tease the head and Hartley fights down several gasps and moans, biting on his lip as Harrison sucks. And Hartley know what he's doing. Harrison knows he doesn't want to be there so he's going to make him enjoy it anyway. The thought is sickening but can't quite overpower what Harrison can do with his tongue. He struggles to stay quiet and still as Harrison pulls off his dick and replaces his tongue with his hand. "You can come now, Hartley." And apparently Harrison still knows how to fuck him up because the right words and the right movement of the wrist and Hartley is shuddering his way through a silent climax. 

Harrison traces his come covered hand over Hartley's lips and he gets the message, sucking each finger into his mouth, suddenly nauseous again.

"On the bed, on your back," Harrison says, "I want to see you." Hartley cringes, the last thing he wants to do is be reminded with every thrust that he came crawling back to Harrison. But it's too late to back out without trouble. So he lays on the bed and watches as Harrison strips with little ceremony, grabs lube and a condom and kneels almost reverentially between his legs. Hartley closes his eyes and tries to pretend he is literally anywhere else when Harrison's voice, cold and cruel , interrupts his thoughts, "Is that how you did it on the street?" And Hartley can't help but flinch. It's just another reminder of how much he trusted Harrison.

So Hartley opens his eyes, feels Harrison press one lube slicked finger into him, and he struggles to maintain the ordered silence. He shakes as Harrison adds a second finger. Yes, Harrison wants to make this good for him. He'll use him but he'll make Hartley want it first. And staying silent is painful but speaking would be worse so he swallows little shudders and wanting gasps. After three, Harrison decrees him ready and says, "I want to hear you scream my name."

He watches Harrison line up his dick and the first few thrusts are like he's a sniper, plotting how to approach this but even Harrison with his impeccable control can't listen to Hartley beg without giving him what he wants. He feels Harrison dig his nails into his hips and oh god it feels good and he whimpers audibly. "You always did like it rough.", Harrison muses. And he'll have bruises in the shape of Harrison's hands tomorrow. Harrison is going make Hartley remember he was here. 

And Hartley's a little disgusted with himself for wanting this still. Harrison's steely gaze focused on him. "Fuck Harrison, yes. Fuck, harder." Hartley hears himself gasp.

"You look so good like this.", Harrison murmurs, pushing Hartley's sweat messed hair from his face and it doesn't take long for Harrison's thrusts to become more erratic. "God", Harrison gasps, "You still take it like a whore." Hartley flinches against Harrison's iron grip. When Harrison comes it's with a gasp of Hartley's name and his hand closing tighter on Hartley's throat. 

As Harrison slips away to get rid of the condom, Hartley begins to dress quickly. "No shower?" Harrison asks.

Hartley shakes his head, "No." Forces himself not to say not this time. He can't do this again.

"Tell Cisco I said hello." Harrison muses. And fuck, checkmate. Hartley was never in control.

He makes it about a block before he throws up, whether it's from the shame or the alcohol he's not sure.

***

When he wakes up he can't really remember how he got home, unfortunately he remembers everything else and the first thing he does is get in the shower to try and wash the feel of Harrison off of him. And try not to vomit again.

He's standing shirtless in the kitchen when Len slips in, "Hey. Where were you last night? Lisa was freaking out."

Hartley nods but doesn't reply when Len slides up against him to get some coffee. He is still far too shaken and he feels Len's eyes on him appreciatively. The kiss is lazy and slow, why bother denying himself if Cisco doesn't want him anyway. Len pulls back, takes a good look at him, the faint red mark at his neck, the nail tracks, the hand print bruises. "Hartley..." And Hartley fixes his eyes on the floor. "Hartley, look at me. What did you do last night?"

Hartley strongly considers saying he doesn't remember but he's pretty sure Len wouldn't believe him and he sighs, "Something really fucking stupid."

And Len knows. "Fuck, he did this?" He sneers out the pronoun. Doesn't even use Harrison's name. "Fuck, Hart. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

He finally gets a chance to check his phone, he'd sort of ignored it last night.

He has a few missed texts from Lisa wondering where he is and fuck.

One missed call from Cisco apologizing.

So he calls Cisco back, shockingly Cisco picks up and he doesn't even say hi, just blurts out, "I can do exclusive if you want but we need to talk." And it all comes out in a rush. Cisco asks him to repeat himself and he tries again, no less terrified.

"Meet me at Jitters at 1?" Cisco asks.

"Yeah I can do that."

When he shows up Cisco is waiting with two coffees and Hartley slumps into the chair

"So... I need to tell you some stuff. About me. And if you don't want to do this anymore, I get it."

Cisco nods but doesn't speak.

"When I was 15, my parents caught me kissing a guy and kicked me out," Hartley explains, "there isn't much a 15 year old on the street can do to survive, so I did what I had to." And Cisco just watch him, waiting. "Prostitution, whoring, rent boy, whatever you want to call it."

"Jesus." Cisco mutters.

"Do you know why I left STAR Labs?" Hartley asks, his voice shaking.

"No, Caitlin said you never answered her calls."

True, Hartley had been far too humiliated to answer Caitlin's questions. So he let them believe he'd quit. "Basically Harrison fucked me and fired me.", Hartley explains.

Cisco stands with a jolt, "I have to go."

And for the second time in 48 hours Hartley watches Cisco walk away and the voice in his head says, "What do you possibly expect, what the fuck do you have offer a good guy like Cisco?"

He will not cry over Cisco fucking Ramon, he swears to himself as he walks home, shaking hands shoved in his pocket.

***

 

Hartley hears the knock on the door from where he's sitting on the couch, watching reality tv with Lisa. She checks her phone and smiles, "I think you should answer that."

And it's Cisco and Hartley almost slams the door in his face but Cisco wedges his foot in the door and says, "Sorry, running away like that was a douchebag move. I just have a couple of things to say. 1. I kind of love you, 2. I want you to only want me, 3. I don't care about your past. 4. I'm a little offended you thought I would and uh, 5.", he shows Hartley his hand, knuckles already bruising, "I kind of punched Harrison in the face."

Hartley stutters, "Why?"

"Because he's apparently a grade A scumbag.", Cisco says, like he doesn't know why Hartley's asking. So Hartley gets his hands on Cisco and kisses him.

Pulls back and says, "If exclusive is what you want, I can do that. I can't promise it will be easy."

Cisco's only response is to kiss him again.


End file.
